Why?
by shmell
Summary: While Sasuke is about to leave Sakura tries to stop him. Sakura is surprised by what she heards Sasuke tell her. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

The night was cold.. Sasuke.. He cant… He wouldn't, News spread around Konoha, that Uchiha Sasuke was going to leave, leave for a very long time. He wanted to find his brother Itachi, and kill him. But what would that do? It won't make him satisfied, it wouldn't make anyone satisfied…

Sakura walked on the road that she knew Sasuke would be walking down any minute, any second now. This was also the road that they stood back when they were in the Academy. And he said she was annoying. But when Sakura said all of that stuff about Naruto being annoying, she didn't really mean it. She didn't mean to act all cocky, but she just was hiding the pain..

"Sakura, what are you doing here this late at night?" Sasuke asked with his normal expression on his face.

"This is the only road that leaves Konoha, I thought if I could convince you to stay here, with me." Sakura said looking into the Uchiha's eyes.

"Sakura..go home and get some rest," Sasuke said and started walking at a normal pace.

Sakura couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Sasuke.. Why don't you stay here with me, we can be together.. I will never leave your side. You told me you feel lonely. But with me around you wont feel lonely! Yes I have a family, yes I have friends.. But, without you, it's the same as me being by myself.. Being lonely.." Sakura said with tears silently flowing down her cheeks.

"Sakura..Go home," Sasuke said in a harsh voice.

"Sasuke-kun.. Why do you hate me, you always hate me. Yes at times we get along but your just always pushing me away! Cant you give me a chance!." Sakura said running up to Sasuke so they met eye to eye.

"You wanna know why we cant be together? You wanna know why I can't stay here? Well I tell you! To start off with I don't hate you Sakura! Secondly I need to kill Itachi, it's the only thing that I need to do. A path that I have chosen to follow. And I wanna be with you but I cant!" Sasuke said looking deeply into Sakura's eyes/

"But why! Why can't you be with me?" Sakura said tears flowing even faster now.

"Because what if something happens to you? I will only blame myself, for once again not protecting someone I truly love. And I will have a feeling of regrets, and I will be on a emotional roller coaster for the rest of my life!."

"Sasuke..you.yyoouu…. Love me?" Sakura said looking up into his onyx eyes.

_Sasuke had the most amazing looks. He had the most beautifulist onyx eyes, amazing smooth pale skin, the body of a goddess, and his hair was just.. SEXY!_

"Yes Sakura, I do love you,"..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J0NELLE- pass the popcorn**

**SASUKE-KUN- why is mines Sasuke-kun and not just plain old Sasuke?**

**ITACHI- you got a point about the "old comment"**

**SASUKE-KIN- AND WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN**

**J0NELLE- wheres Sakura?**

**SASUKE-KUN- ITACHI WHAT DID U DO WITH SAKURA?**

**SAKURA- dont worry i was using the bathroom**

**J0NELLE-ok im going to continue my A/N**

_hey everyone! so did you like this chapter? Should I continue? Hmm..?_


	2. Chapter 2

The words she has been waiting to her ever since she told her then best friend Ino, that she wanted to be with Sasuke, she wanted him by her side. During missions, during when she really needed him.

"Then if you love me stay!" Sakura said embracing Sasuke, letting her tears flow down the back of his shirt.

_Brother why? Why did you do this. What did they ever do to you? All they did was support you, love you. They stood by your side. When you needed them they'll help, comfort, be with you! And what do you do? Kill the whole Uchiha Clan. I've once decided I'd take the path of becoming one of the greatest Ninjas in Konoha, maybe even become Hokage someday. But now the path I have chosen is to kill you. Kill you for taking what was precious to me, my, no not my, our FAMILY!."_

Sasuke listened to those words. What was he going to do.. Would he stay and be with Sakura? The only girl in his life he had truly loved, wanted to be with. Or go kill Itachi?

"Sakura, this is really hard for me. I'll tell you this. I will not leave tonight, but I'm not certain I'll stay in Konoha. Give me one night, just one night. To make a decision. Whether I am going to kill Itachi, or stay with you. Right now this is just to stressful for me. Since I caused you all this trouble.. I'll walk you home." Sasuke said in more of a whisper in her ear.

"Oohh..kay.. Sasuke-kun."

So they both left. For a few minutes there was silence. Until Sakura reached for Sasuke's hand. He didn't flinch, he didn't struggle. He just intertwined their fingers together. Who would have thought hand and hand would be Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Not the villagers of Konoha. Nonono..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------so thanks for the reviews!

Right now Sasuke is about to kill Itachi so I better stop it.

Review if you want more.

I see somewhat lemon in this stories future ;)


	3. Chapter 3

She smells so good. She smells like fresh strawberries. Her skin is so soft. Smooth.. Very smooth.

"Sasuke.. Thanks for walking me home," Sakura said as they both approached the Haruno residence.

"Sakura, if I do make a choice, and if that choice happens to be leaving, just remember you will always been in my heart. No matter what. There's no girl, that I've ever felt this way for." With that said Sasuke cupped Sakura's chin with his left hand and gave her a chaste kiss. Sakura didn't know what to do. She was mesmerized in the kiss. It's like she melted away, far far away. In a land, where no one has gone before.

Sakura made a slight whimper sound as they broke apart. They both didn't want to, but they would have suffocated.

"Night Saku-chan, I love you." Sasuke said planting a gentle kiss one her forehead.

"I love you to Sasu-chan." Sakura said as a small smile appeared on her mouth.

BEEP.. BEEP BEEP. _Damn alarm! Can't you shut the hell up jeez_!

"I wonder what Sasuke is going to chose…" Sakura said to herself as she got ready to go train.

_Give me one night. Just one night._

Those words repeated in her head. _What if he doesn't chose to stay here with me, yes were just 15 but I've been in love with him for a long time. Sasuke is the man I wanna marry, the man I want to be with for the rest of my life._

Sakura was practicing a few new jutsu's when she heard a sudden commotion in the bushes near him.

"Whoever's their come out!" Sakura said bringing out her Kunai knife.

"Don't worry Sakura it's just me." Sasuke said.

"Oh..hi Sasuke. Hope you had a good nights rest." Sakura said in a gentle tone.

"Not really, I slept.. But I had lots of things going through in my mind. You know the choice I had to make, I tried to imagine what would happen to me if I die trying to kill Itachi, or if I stayed here. One way or another I made my decision."

"What's your decision Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura said approaching Sasuke.

"Sa.a..kk..ur..a…I…I..love yyo…oo.uu. You know what rri,..ght?" Sasuke said hesitating and stuttering.

"Yes Sasuke I know that. And I love you to," Sakura said taking the hand that was being offered.

'Well…hope this answers all your un-answered questions." Sasuke said kneeling down on on knee and grabbing Sakura's left hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(J0NELLESHMELL)

Chapter done! Whew

J0NELLE-flies chainsaw at DeMoN-SpOrK

DEMON-SPORK- ppppppperish J0NELLE!

SASUKE- **DO U HAVE IT OR NOT**

Shrimp The Ed Eating Alchemist- ahh.._WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU_

NARUT0- JUST DO YOU HAVE IT OR NOT FLUFFYLEMON LOVER!

Shrimp The Ed Eating Alchemist- blushes..NO I DON'T GO FISH!

ITACHI- just shutup and lets continue playing go fish..


	4. Chapter 4

_Sasuke bent down on his knee and grabbed Sakura's left hand._

"Haruno Sakura, ever since we were the 3 person team, I acted like I hated you, I pushed you away.. I'm sorry. But I've made a decision. I wanna.. I wanna.. I wanna stay here and be with you. I know where still young but I think I'm read for this.." Sasuke said reaching into his pants pocket and bring out a black satin box, a very small box to say the least. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" Sasuke said opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"S..Sasuke..YES!YES I'll marry you!" Sakura said.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into a passionate kiss. They kissed for a very long time. Neither of them wanted to let go. Sakura looked deeply into the Uchiha's onyx eyes. It glistened with many emotions. Happiness.. Love..

They both were speechless. What to do now. Whens the wedding, who's coming?

_omgomgomgomgomg. I love this man very much, now.. I can be with him.. This is the happiness day of my life._

"Sakura, can I take you somewhere?" Sasuke asked as his "fiancé" nuzzled in his neck.

"Sure." Sakura said and they both walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And Itachi won gold fish **

**working on another chap!**


	5. Chapter 5

_He is so warm. Hey did I just see a.. a smile? On Sasuke's face! He should do that more often he's beautiful when he smiles._

Soon the couple stopped on a hill overlooking a beautiful lake that glistened from the bright light of the sun.

"Sasuke.. This is so beautiful!" Sakura said placing a tiny smile on her face.

"Yea. Everyday my mom would take me here, right after I would train. I didn't come here for a really long time. In fact the last time I came here was the day of the murder. I made a promise to not come back here cause it would bring back memories, but I needed to come back here. Just to show the woman I love how beautiful this place is, how peaceful." Sasuke said.

Sakura sat down besides Sasuke. She turned. Their eyes met, her pearly green eyes with his onyx black eyes. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura, this wasn't one of their normal kisses, this was more romantic. Sasuke tongue brushed against Sakura's lips pleading for entrance. How could she not accept? As soon as she opened her mouth Sasuke had no time to spare and worked his way exploring the caverns of her mouth. Sakura was the one to break the kiss to only say something.

"Sasuke I really love you," She said leaning against his shoulder.

"And I love you too Saku-chan," Sasuke said planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

They both started to get up.

"I'm gonna walk you home." Sasuke said smiling.

"Ok," Sakura said intertwining her fingers with Sasuke's.

They approached her house, kissed each other goodnight and said their goodbyes. Sasuke left.

"Oh shoots, earlier I went to Ino's family flower store and forgot my bag!" Sakura said running to the flower shop.

"Here it is!" Sakura said picking it up.

"Sakura!" She turned to find Ino calling her.

"Yea Ino?" Sakura said looking at the blonde.

"I heard some rumours of.. Of.. You and Sasuke.. He purposed to you.. Is this true?" Ino said.

Sakura didn't know what to say. Yes they were rivals but they were still friends. How was she going to say it. Ino was in love with Sasuke.. But Sakura is engaged to him.. What to do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NARUTO-CRIES M..M...EANIE!**

**SASUKE- ITACHI GIVE HIM BACK HIS STUFFED FROG! NOW!**

**ITACHI- I WON GOLDFISH I NEED A PRIZE!**

**NARUTO- NOT MY FRRROGGGY!**

**ITACHI- HMMPHM FINE CRY BABY FLIES FROG**

**NARUTO- MUAH! KISSES THE FROG DONT LISTEN TO OLD MEANIE FUT BAKA TEME ERO KAPPA WATERSPRITE ITACHI!**

**J0NELLE- AH...THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**SO DID U LIKE IT? HUH.! RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ino, I am not going to lie to you. Yes me and Sasuke are engaged…" Sakura said.

There was a minute of silence. Sakura could hear sniffles, she could see tears. She didn't mean to cause so much pain. She didn't mean to hurt Ino.

"Y..y..ou… bastard! You know how much I love him! He's.. He's suppose to love me!" Ino said coming towards Sakura.

"Ino.. I'm sorry. I just, love him. He loves me back… I can't do nothing about this, our minds are made up." Sakura said turning around and started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't, if I can't have Sasuke no one can," Ino said staring deeply into Sakura's eyes.

"Ino..you need help. You seriously do," Sakura said in a calm voice.

_I'm sorry Ino, I never meant to hurt you. But I am in love….There is nothing you can do about it._

Around Konoha, a certain Uchiha was looking for his soon to be wife. She was no wear to be found. He looked everywhere except.. The academy. Sasuke ran to the Academy, searched room after room. Finally when he reached Iruka's room, he found Sakura there looking out of the window.

"Hey babe where have you been?" Sasuke asked approaching Sakura and wrapping his arms around her waste.

"I was in town, and bumped into Ino. She found out Sasuke. And she didn't exactly take it nice and easy." Sakura said resting her head on his chest.

"Ah.. Well she's not going to do anything physically to hurt you." Sasuke said kissing Sakura on the cheek.

"Hey Sasu, where's Naruto?" Sakura said looking up into his eyes.

"Don't you remember? Tsunade sent him on that long mission with Kiba, and Shino them.

"Oh yea.. Well, do you wanna go for a walk?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said gently grabbing Sakura's hand.

Couple minutes later.

"Sassuukke! Stop!" Sakura as Sasuke kissed the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Oh..jack pot!" Sasuke said continuing to tease her.

"SASUKE UCHIHHHA!" Sakura said turning over him and tickeling his stomach.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said in more of a laugh.

"Sasuke is ticklish?" Sakura said looking surprised.

"I'm human, I do have my weaknesses." Sasuke said kissing her one more time on the lips.

"Hey Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Yea?" Sakura said playing with his hair.

"No matter how much times I ignored you in the past, which I'm sorry for. Why did you continue to try and get me to love you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well.. At first I thought this was a normal crush, but it bloomed into love. I really do love you, and wanted to be with you. And I'd try my hardest to get closer to you." Sakura said smiling.

"I love you," Sasuke said.

"I love you too".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ROUND 1. SASUKE VS KiRaRa

sasuke: AHH I WIN! wait no a Ace!

KiRaRa:hahahahah

couple mintues later

KiRaRa:I WIN!u have to kiss me now!

Sasuke: WHAT?ok fine

kisses KiRaRa

KiRaRa:passes out

btw

I AINT DONE YET


End file.
